


We are here

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Family, Gay Love, Kids, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Nightmare, cuddeling, here fot each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe Price wakes up from an nightmare she tought she closed these roads long ago, luckly her wife and 2 kids are here to comfort her.





	We are here

_No, please dont leave me, noo please, DAAD and MAAAX, noooo _whit sweat on her body she wakes up, she tought she closed these roads years ago and today was the first night in years again, she look over to the clock it says 4:08 am. Its dark outside of course it is, its middle in the morning and here she sits in her bed, only wearing an old grey band shirt and a pyjama black short pants. Shaking and sweating, she start to run her tattooed arm trough her shoulder long blonde hair with blue hair tips, a few seconds later she feel an arm who hug her closley.

"was it a nightmare babe?" the blonde next to her say carring but whit an worried look on her face "and I tought I was over with them" Chloe say sad and angry, lean her head into her wifes chest, she feel the gentle stroke "dont worry, you know we will handle it" Rachel say and kiss her wife, Chloe smiles and from outside the pair hear footsteps.

"is all okay mommys?" the little girl with long blonde hair, hazel eyes and lips like there wehre from Rachel in her purple star pyjama ask worrierd, behind her is a little boy whit blue eyes, short straberry blonde hair and lips like there wehre Chloes wearing a pirate pyjama what say to his sisters question "we heard a scream and we where worrierd" Chloe and Rachel smiles, Rachel stand up in a old shirt from Chloes younger days and a three-qaurter tight pyjma pants and grap the hands of her kids, they all take place in the bed. "hey you two, im sorry" Chloe say and look her kids right in there faces "no need to be sorry" Rachel say lovley to Chloe. "We love you soo much mommy" Joy and Will say right to Chloe and hug her mom tight.

"can we sleep tonight here, please?" "yeah we want to make sure mommy is beeing okay" Joy and Will ask the blonde with the dragon tattoo on her leg, the blonde smiles big and nods, that was the signal for Will and Joy to sneak under the planket of there mommy Chloe.

Chloe feel the warm heat from her kids, how they snug more and more to her, Will take his hand arround his mommys neck and kiss her nose, Chloe smiles on that. Joy is next to Will and also grap the hand from her mommy, Chloe squeeze it and hold it. Rachel is behind Chloe and togehter they are cuddeling "goodnight" all say to each other until they feel a jump and bongie also takes place at the end of the bed, for the first time in years Chloe knew she will survive this nightmare and all possible and future ones too.


End file.
